1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrator type solar cell module, and in particular to an outer frame drainage structure of concentrator type solar cell module.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, among the energy regeneration systems, the high concentrated photovoltaic (HCPV) electricity generation system has excellent potential for further development, due to its various advantages of material saving, reduced cost and high efficiency in generating electricity. As such, it is generally regarded as ideal to be used in building solar energy power plant, and thus it has a promising future in the solar energy industry.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of a concentrator type solar cell module according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the concentrator type solar cell module includes: an upper frame 12; a lower frame 13, four angle columns 15; four side boards 14; a concentrator lens 11, carried and supported on the upper frame 12; and a solar cell unit and a heat dissipation module constituting the solar cell components are disposed in an inner space formed and surrounded by the upper frame 12, the lower frame 13, the angle columns 15, and the side boards 14. The concentrator lens 11 is capable of concentrating and focusing the solar light onto solar cell unit in the inner space, thus generating electricity for outputting it to the various equipment as required. Also, a heat dissipation module is provided to dissipate heat generated in the process. As such, through this kind of arrangement mentioned above, the number of solar cell units utilized can be reduced, hereby reducing the cost of equipment required.
Moreover, refer to FIG. 2 for a schematic diagram of a frame structure of a concentrator type solar cell module according to the prior art at the same time. As shown in FIG. 2, in this frame structure, the upper frame 12 and the lower frame 13 are provided respectively with positioning slots 121 and 131 respectively, so that the side board 14 can be engaged and positioned into the positioning slots 121 and 131 through the positioning portions 141 and 142 extended and bent on two sides of the side board, such that the side board 14 is fixed and pressed tightly to the upper and lower frames 12 and 13. Since there exist no slits or spacings between side boards 14 and the upper and lower frames 12 and 13, therefore, after rain fall, moisture tends to remain inside the concentrator type solar cell module, and in particular on the inner side of the concentrator lens 11, thus resulting in the reduction of light-to-electricity conversion efficiency and the electricity generated, and the increase of production cost of concentrator type solar cell module. Therefore, presently, the performance and effectiveness of this kind of design is not quite satisfactory.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides concentrator type solar cell module, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.